freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-23967948-20141111052535
I managed to transcribe Day 1's dialouge for FNAF 2, since I can't edit it. spoileruh Hello. Hello! Hello! uh Hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! uh... I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here, and to help you get started down this new and exciting carrer path! uh... Now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location. You know, uh, some people have a somewhat negative impression of the company. uh... That old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but, I-I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is commited to family fun, and above all, They've spent a small fortune on these new anamatronics. uh... Facial recognition. Advanced mobility. They even let them walk around during the day! Isn't that neat? (clears throat) But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you! uh Now that being said, no new system is without its... kinks. uh... You're only the second guard to work at that location. uh The first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. uh We switched him over to the day shift. Hey, lucky you, right? uh Mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know that should be impossible, uh that restaurant should be the safest place on Earth, so while our engineers don't really have an expanation for this, the working theory is that the robots were never given a proper night mode, so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: There's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the anamatronics, but it does effect... one of them. uh... And as for the rest of them we have an even easier solution. You see there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots thinking there's an endoskeleton without his costume on and wanting to stuff you into a suit, so hey! We've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on any time and leave it on for as long as you want! Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. uh Something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building... You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close heh. But hey you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So don't worry about the place going dark. Well I think that's it, uh you should be golden! uh Check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow! /spoiler